williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Balls
Main Sketches 3-T Scroat A white picket fence, two fake trees, and a black and pink background open up the sketch. Tim walks out of the scenery and his face comes into contact with the trees. Eric walks out with no problems and clears his nasal passages by inhaling. Tim introduces the show and Eric asks if he notices any new change on his physique. Tim guesses that it's his belt, hair, pants, and hat. Eric shows him he's obviously not wearing any hat at all. Tim continues guessing that it's his ear or that he got a new book. Eric scratches his lip and Tim looks with confusion. Tim continues again asking it it's his lips, foot, nose entrances, and knee. Eric says no to all with one clip of him repeating over and over. Tim tries to guess more but Eric keeps cutting him off with a "No". Eric finally reveals that he got a third testicle. He gives the technical term as a "3-T Scroat" and Tim asks why he would get one. Eric explains that a 3-T Scroat can enhance pizazz, energy, and help Libido. He also says that it gives his genitals a more masculine, sexually pleasing look. Eric proclaims it improves his "Man-self" and Tim wonders if it's right in the middle of the original two or not. Eric doesn't reply, he only says how much he adores his new modification. Eric makes a sound with his lip and Tim shrugs and does the same. As Tim looks into the camera, Eric scrambles his three testicles with his hands. This creates a sound similar to pool balls colliding. Operating on Eric A text box shows warning that the Channel 5 daytime programming has come to a close. Following this is a program Nite Donkey, which is similiar to a video game which features the current time and temperature. Tim watches with enthusiasm and informs Eric of an apparent bet involving 100 dollars. Eric is inordinately fatigued, and Tim asks him why since he was previously bragging about his 3-T scroat giving him more pizazz. Eric thinks that his third testicle is the problem, which inspires Tim to perform an inspection. Eric drops trough and Tim inspects his testicles with his hands. The findings show that Eric's third ball has disappeared, and probably herniated. Tim thinks the best idea is for him to personally operate on Eric, who agrees. In proper garments and on an operating bed, the surgery goes underway. Tim begins a sterilized incision with a scalpel below Eric's ribs (which Tim calls "ribbies"). Eric thanks him, saying not many friends would personally operate on someone. Tim reaches in and pulls out several possibly vital organs, one sending blood to splatter on Eric's face. Tim cleans it up and wipes his forehead in exhaustion, smearing it with blood. After all this, Tim can't spot the 3-T. He gets his scooper to do more work which makes Eric cough up blood. Tim takes a closer look and sticks his head into Eric's stomach, drenching it with blood. After Tim gives up on looking, he plans to take a hot shower and then sew up Eric. In a desperation move, Tim suggests going to a Lamaze class to push the testicle out, which he estimates will exit through the anus. Breathing, Breathing, Breathing A woman sits on a small beige square seat, instructing a Lamaze class full of pregnant women and their partners. She tells the class that the key is "Breathing, breathing, breathing". Further lessons are interrupted as Tim rushes Eric in on a wheelchair, still in his surgery gown. Tim apologizes for being late and explains the testicle situation to a very confused class. Tim forces Eric into the class, forcing the confused couples to make sudden room. Tim dumps Eric out of the wheelchair as the teacher and her students look on with a mixture of wonder and repulsion. Tim assumes position behind Eric, allowing Eric to grab on to his legs for support. Tim tells Eric to stretch his legs into appropriate technique position. The Lamaze stretches begin. Eric's package is blurred though he's in underwear as the teacher scratches her neck while bewildered. Tim and Eric stretch while saying odd phrases such as "Huhsees", "Hoo-Bell", and "Shear" repeatedly. The other classmates look on, frozen in place. Tim gets on Eric's back while Eric spins around in a horse-like position. Eric's 3-T Scroat shoots out of his anus, repels off of the teacher's forehead, and lands in Tim's mouth. Tim swallows it, which makes the table turn and the Lamaze positions switch. A soul song comes on in the background as Tim attempts to push Eric's testicle out of his anus. The mood in the students change and they all suddenly smile. A sound effect beckons the success of Tim's attempt, which stays in underwear because he wore pants.